


Flower Crown

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Met As Kids, Childhood Friends, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower crowns are for friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

“Ray!” Ben calls from the picnic table. “Hey Ray, look!” He holds up something, though Ray can’t see what it is, since he’s not sure where he put his glasses.

Ray gives the little pond one last look just in case the turtle he saw last week is back, but when he doesn’t see anything, he wanders back over. Ben’s got a bunch of daisies laid out on the tables. He’s left the stems as long as possible.

“What were you pulling up flowers for?”

Ben holds up the thing he was trying to show Ray again: a daisy chain. He looks at Ray and sticks his tongue to the side like he’s working on a tough math problem.

“Just a couple more, I think.”

He adds a few daisies to the chain, then finishes it off so it makes a loop and drops it on Ray’s head.

“You made me a flower crown?”

Ben nods enthusiastically.

“Aren’t those for girls?”

Ben gives him an offended pout. “They’re for friends,” he says. “You’re my friend.”

Ray can’t argue with that. He smiles back and picks up a daisy of his own.

“Want to show me how to make one, then?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flower Crowns Are For Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707956) by [JackyMedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan)




End file.
